


Love Wins

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Bonding ceremony, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Proposals, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day 28 of Keithtober 2019 - Alien PlanetKeith is tired of things going wrong everytime they land on a new planet. For once he just wants to have something good happen in space.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keithtober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504211
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea that this story took place after the war had already been going on for several years, and that Keith and Lance had been dating for a couple of those years as well.

There’s a palpable tension in the air between the three that are gathered in the conference room. Shiro is doing his best to intervene as peace maker but there are literal sparks as Allura and Keith trade heated words.

“I said no and that is final!”

“As Voltron, we have a duty to protect those who are unable to protect themselves!”

“As the Black Paladin, I have a duty to protect my team!”

“You are being unreasonable.”

  
“And you are continuously putting us, Voltron, the Atlas, in danger just to continue on this wild goose chase. Lotor is dead. We left him in the rift. Whatever intelligence these planets are getting is false and we are falling into ambush after ambush.”

  
Allura’s face visibly paled and she took a step back, but her words were still cold and laced with anger, “I am trying to eliminate the possibility that he may have somehow escaped. If he is still out there we are in even greater danger.”

  
Keith felt the brief shift in his body as his vision improved and he had to reign in the urge to growl. “How much more danger do you want us in? Last time Pidge and Lance were trapped for hours, the time before that the MFEs were ambushed on a supply run, this time Hunk was lucky to come out of this battle with only a broken arm. Are you waiting for one of us to get killed before you say it’s finally too dangerous?”

Shiro stepped between the two of them with his hands raised, “Okay, that’s enough. Maybe the both of you should take a break and we can meet back when everyone is able to attend the debriefing.”

Allura sat hard in one of the chairs and Keith crossed his arms glaring at her. He finally took a deep breath and spoke to Shiro, “We’ll meet back in four hours.”

Keith turned and walked to the med-bay to check on Hunk. His fists clenched and unclenched as he replayed the events from earlier that day. It was supposed to be a simple dinner to honor another planet to the coalition, but once again there was some sort of trouble and fighting broke out, Galra attacked, a lot of people were hurt and the Paladins had been caught so unaware they weren’t even in their armor or had their bayards. The lions had stayed on the Atlas as well. It could have been so much worse.

The door to the med-bay opened with a soft whoosh and Keith took in the other Paladins, bedraggled and dirty and all covered with various cuts and bruises. He was sure he looked no better. Hunk was seated on a bed, his Paladin jacket was rumpled on the bed next to him and he was left in a white undershirt and his uniform pants. Coran was wrapping Hunk’s arm carefully and setting it in a recently designed cast that heals breaks in a matter of hours while Pidge and Lance hovered nearby.

It only took several more minutes for Coran to declare that Hunk was set and his arm should be good as new the next morning. Keith wanted to let out a sigh of relief but he couldn’t. All he managed was to blindly reach out and swallow hard when he felt Lance’s pinky wrap around his own. Somehow his voice managed to come out normal when he spoke, “Hunk, I hate to ask, but will you be able to attend the debriefing in a few hours? I would like for you to be there so we can get your input, especially since you were in the main area of fighting.”

Hunk gave Keith a tight smile but his eyes were full of warmth and sincerity, “No problem. I’ll make sure you get the info you need.”

Keith gave a curt nod then turned to Pidge and Lance, “Are either of you hurt?”

Pidge shook her head, “Just a bit scraped up. Everything is mostly superficial wounds.”

  
Lance squeezed Keith’s pinky, “Same here.”

Keith finally let out a sigh of relief at that, “Okay. Get cleaned up and we’ll meet in the conference room later. Hunk get some rest and if you can’t make it, I’ll debrief with you later.”

Once outside the med-bay Pidge walked off to her room but Lance tugged at Keith’s shoulders so they were face to face, “Hey, you okay?”

Keith let his shoulders slump and he rested his forehead on Lance’s chest. It was a testament to how shook up Keith was that he didn’t care if anyone saw them. He was usually so rigid about PDA but at this particular moment he just didn’t have the energy. He let Lance pull him closer into his arms and he buried his face into Lance’s neck and just breathed him in. It wasn’t completely pleasant because Lance smelled of sweat and dirt and smoke, but he was alive. They were all alive.

Lance runs a hand slowly up and down Keith’s back and his other hand lifts to card long fingers through his hair. Keith feels the stress and anxiety begin to fade, he lets his shoulders drop a few inches and takes a few deep breaths. His voice is a bit raspy even though he’s gotten his emotions mostly under control, “It was too close today. Each time I keep thinking this is the day we no longer cheat the gods and one of us isn’t going to make it.”

Keith sees the frown on Lance’s face, sees the worry as he brushes a lock of stubborn hair away from Keith’s eyes, and sees the pinch of his forehead between his eyes. Lance just lets out a soft sigh and presses a quick kiss to Keith’s forehead, his own voice a bit resigned, “Yea. I’m tired of someone trying to kill us on every new planet we land on.”

Keith doesn’t even answer. He doesn’t have to, just lets Lance lead him to their rooms where they can clean up and hold each other and thank the stars that everyone they love has lived to see another day, another fight.

Maybe the gods have mercy on them, maybe the stars listen to their prayers, or maybe they’re just lucky because the next few planets are relatively easy missions. There’s no assassination attempts on the Paladins, there are no Galra attacks, and the few skirmishes they manage to get into are over fairly easy. It could also be because Keith is no longer willing to go in unprepared. The Paladins always don their full armor and show up with all five lions and at least one or more MFE on hand as well. It sends a clear message that they won’t be an easy target any more.

According to Coran, the planet they are on now is relatively a peaceful planet. Coran has been known to be wrong once or twice but his data banks are over ten thousand years old so Keith doesn’t really blame him when he gets it wrong occasionally. But he seems to have gotten this one right. The planet itself isn’t much to look at, just a barren looking waste land of dried out shrubs, lots of dust, and an unhealthy haze of thick atmosphere that forces the Paladins to keep their helmets on. They are met with several of the planet’s inhabitants wearing some sort of mask for breathing and Keith can’t help but think that they aren’t that much to look at either. The only physical trait that catches Keith’s eyes is that their skin is a beautiful coal black. Everything else about them is almost ordinary, nondescript eyes, five fingers, normal looking hair, and not very alien like at all. Keith would say they are almost human-like. He doesn’t think on it, it’s not relevant anyway. They are only here to witness what Keith thinks must be a wedding that will take place the next day. Apparently having the Paladins of Voltron is seen as a huge blessing for the event.

It’s a bit of shock when they Paladins are led underground and after traveling via a lift and pulley system they are allowed to take off their helmets. The leader informs them they use a filtration device to purify air beneath the surface. Pidge is immediately eager to learn more and fires off a volley of questions. The leader, they learn his name is Ja’thur chuckles, “You will have to forgive me if I can’t answer all your questions young Paladin, but I am not very adept at understanding how it works. That would be better left explained by our planet’s scientists.”

After several minutes of debating, Keith reluctantly lets go off to explore the labs as long as Hunk goes with her. Hunk shrugs and follows along obediently. Ja’thur eyes Keith for a moment before speaking, “You are truly safe here. No harm will come to you or your team.”

Keith crosses his arms and his voice is a bit sharp, “You’ll forgive me if I come across a bit wary but we’ve been told that same thing many times before and each time has ended with us in a battle very much unprepared.”

Ja’thur nods, seemingly undisturbed by Keith’s concerns, “The path of a defender is always barricaded by those who only want to conquer and destroy.”

Keith doesn’t answer but he can’t help but agree.

After several hours to rest up or tour the underground community, the Paladins are seated around a large table for a dinner. Shortly after the meal begins, Ja’thur is given a message and he stands up, “If you will excuse me there seems to be an issue with the plans for tomorrow.”

Keith can’t help the worry that there’s more than what’s being said. He sees the worry on Allura’s face and the calm façade that Shiro is trying to put forth. He knows without looking that Pidge, Hunk and Lance are also waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Ja’thur comes back to the table but instead of looking worried he seems almost sad. Shiro is the one to speak up, “Is everything okay?”

Ja’thur looks at the Paladins and lets out a heavy sigh. “It seems as if there will be no celebration tomorrow. Celeana has to travel immediately for a relative that has gone to be with the stars.”

There’s a soft murmur around the table of condolences for the loss of family. It seems that Ja’thur is a compassionate leader and host, “I am so sorry that you won’t be able to witness the beauty of our bonding ceremony tomorrow. It is a most beautiful celebration.”

Allura reaches out and places her hand on Ja’thur’s arm, “Please don’t trouble yourself. It is enough of an honor to be invited. You cannot help the loss of life and we understand that the loss must also be celebrated in its own way.”

Ja’thur places his hand on top of Allura’s, “Thank you, Princess. Your words are most kind.”

Keith shifts in his seat. He feels Lance gently grab his hand under the table but it doesn’t stop the restlessness that Keith is starting to feel. It’s a gradual build, but Keith knows what’s about to happen. He knows the impulsiveness that runs in his veins, the inability to keep his mouth shut when that reckless energy takes over. It’s one of his worst and best traits. His hotheadedness works against him when he forgets he doesn’t have to do fight alone, but it worked in his favor the day he ran across a war torn city and grabbed Lance around his neck and hauled him in for a kiss high on adrenaline and victory. It worked for him for the past several years in most cases since he and Lance have been together. He’s brought back to their conversation from a couple of days ago, Lance sounding so defeated as he laments about almost getting killed on every planet they’ve been on. So Keith wants to make this planet different, he wants to remember it in a positive way. He wants Lance to have something happy associated with this planet as well.

Keith has lost the thread of the conversation around him and he’s only brought back when he realizes the table has gone silent and watching him. Ja’thur tilts his head in confusion, “Is something not to your liking?”

Keith feels his face heat up, embarrassed at being lost in his thoughts, “No, it’s fine. I’m sorry, I was just…”

Lance squeezes Keith’s hand worry written across his face, “Keith?”

Keith turns and looks at Lance. His face is still unnaturally red at being caught so lost in his thoughts but he can’t stop the onslaught of words as he stares at Lance. “Marry me.”

There’s a collection of gasps around the table and Lance goes still. His voice is barely a whisper, “What?”

Keith turns his chair and faces Lance completely. “Marry me. Here, tomorrow. Everything is still set to go, we don’t have to plan anything. We can just show up.”

Lance swallows hard, “Keith…I…”

  
Keith grips Lance’s hands, “I know it’s sudden and your parents aren’t here. We can do it all over again on Earth.”

Keith feels Lance’s hands tremble in his. He watches as Lance opens and closes his mouth several times trying to start a sentence but never able to get his voice to work. Everyone at the table has gone completely quiet. Lance blinks and a tear makes its way down his cheek, “You want to marry me?”

Keith nods, “Yea, I do.”

Lance shakes his head and Keith feels his heart drop. He stands up to walk away, “I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to put you on the spot.”

Lance stands up and places his hands on either side of Keith’s face, “No! I…no…it’s just we never…I didn’t know you wanted…we never talked about it.”

Keith stood still not wanting to think about where this might be going, where Lance was going with his train of thoughts. He places his hands on Lance’s even as they still cup Keith’s cheeks, “I shouldn’t have blurted it out like that. I’m sor…”

Keith was cut off as Lance pressed their lips together. The kiss ended just as abruptly as it started and before Keith could wrap his head around what happened his eyes closed of their own accord when Lance kissed him again just as quick, “Yes.”

Keith’s eyes shot open, “What?”

Lance was smiling, his eyes were glassy and there were tears on his cheeks, but he was laughing, “Yes. I’ll marry you.”

Keith stared at Lance in awe, “Yes?”

Lance kissed him several more times in quick succession, “Yes. Tomorrow. You and me. We’re getting married.”

  
And suddenly it was as if the full weight of the chain of event he had started in motion seemed to hit Keith, “We don’t have rings.”

Lance grinned, “Nope.”

“And your parents aren’t here. My mom isn’t here.”

Lance began to giggle a bit hysterically, “No they aren’t.”

Keith felt his knees threaten to buckle but Lance’s hands on him kept him grounded, “And you still want to marry me? You don’t care that this is all a bit sudden and unplanned?”

Lance slid his arms around Keith’s waist, “When has our relationship followed any sort of plan?”

Keith let out a very undignified snort and wrapped his own arms around Lance, “So I guess we’re doing this then.”

“There is only one problem young Paladins.”

Keith turned to see Ja’thur standing at the head of the table. Oh. He just ingratiated him and Lance into a sacred custom for this planet without knowing if it would be okay for them to be bonded as according to the planet’s traditions.

Keith and Lance both tensed up waiting for Ja’thur to continue, “What exactly do Earthlings use a ring for?”

Lance licked his lips, “Well, uh, it’s a small band that goes on the finger. It’s exchanged as a token of love, a promise, a never ending circle just as a marriage is also meant to be never ending.”

Ja’thur’s face relaxes into a dazzling smile, “Ah! Well then I believe we may be able to help.”

After that everything is a blur. Keith doesn’t remember much leading up to the ceremony, just that he didn’t see Lance very much. They were both given a quick rundown of how the ceremony will proceed and then they are separated. Keith is taken to a jeweler and asked questions about what sort of ring would he like to give Lance. He’s a bit overwhelmed with the options available but then he settles on a simple band of silver or possibly white gold, or something similar. But the band itself is inlaid with delicate etchings that appears to be vines intertwining and overlapping with each other. Dotted among the vines are delicate looking flowers painted in blues and reds, but when glanced at from a distance it makes a beautiful purple. Ja’thur and the jeweler both look at Keith with curious expressions and Ja’thur can’t help but ask, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Keith doesn’t even look up, “This is the one.”

  
He’s so enraptured in the beautiful ring that he doesn’t see the shared smile between the two.

Later Keith is sent to a bath house and scrubbed within an inch of his life. His skin feels raw but several of helpers are sent to attend to Keith. His skin is soothed with some sort of oil after the scalding hot water and vicious scrubbing. Hands work the oil deep into his arms, back and legs. And then he’s set on a stool. A woman sits across from him and pulls out a bag with what appears to be paint. He learns her name is Maya.

“So young Paladin, tell me about your Heart-Holder.”

Maya seems to notice Keith’s confusion because she explains, “Perhaps on Earth you have a different name for the one you will spend the rest of your life with. Here we call that person a Heart-Holder because they hold the most precious part of us, the heart that beats within us and gives us life.”

Keith smiles softly, “That is a beautiful explanation. I’m afraid Earth isn’t quite so glamorous. Lance would simply be called my husband.”

Maya nods, “Then tell me about your soon to be husband. What is his color?”

Maya draws conversation from Keith easily as she dips brushes into several jars and paints intricate patterns along his chest and arms. She moves to his face and even his back. When Keith looks down he sees several various designs but not enough to make up for the time that has been spent. Maya just smiles, “You will understand when the ceremony begins.”

When it’s finally time for the ceremony Keith enters a large room from one side. There is a raised platform that is divided. He somehow knows that Lance is on the other side even though he can’t see him. In the crowd are the inhabitants. The males are dressed in loose linen pants that are bright white, they are all barefoot and nothing else. Keith is dressed similarly to the males in the crowd. The females are dressed in a linen shift dress also a bright white and also barefoot. There is no jewelry, no adornments, no intricate braids woven through hair. Everything is so simple yet Keith can’t help but feel it’s all so beautiful in its simplicity. The other paladins are there in their paladin armor. They are the only spot of color in the crowd.

Keith turns to face Ja’thur and he’s greeted with a kind smile. There’s a soft murmur throughout the underground cave and then Ja’thur looks forward and raises his hands. The room goes dark except for pinpricks of light that blink into existence. Keith sees them on his skin, on Ja’thur, and as he turns on those in the crowd. It’s breathtaking as colors permeate the darkness, vivid pinks, purples, yellows, greens, his own skin glows with intricate red patterns. And when he looks up he sees blue swirls and dots on bronze skin. Blue that glows as bright as the blue eyes taking in every bit of Keith. He smiles because Lance is there and he is beautiful in the dark shadows and glow of rainbow lights from everyone around them.

Ja’thur steps forward holding something in his hands. “When speaking to the Paladins of the traditions that come with their bondings, they spoke of exchanging rings. We do not exchange rings but I went separately with Keith and then with Lance to gift them with a ring as a token not only of their love for each other, but as a goodwill gift from our people. I was most surprised in the choice they both made.”

Keith looked at Lance for an answer but Lance only shrugged. Ja’thur continued, “There is a plant that blooms far away on the highest peak of our planet and only on a full moon. The plant at first glance is nothing but a tangle of vines, a mess, a nuisance that if left on it’s own takes over the surrounding area choking out anything else that tries to grow. However, when tended with care, the plant will thrive and bloom. We call it Rei-Sa’s heart.”

Ja’thur looked away from the crowd to both Keith and Lance, “How fitting that on the day of bonding, Keith and Lance have both chosen to give their Heart-Holder a token of love with engravings of the flower known as Rei-Sa’s heart.”

Ja’thur hands Keith the ring he picked out and then turns to hand Lance a ring as well. Ja’thur nods at them, “You may exchange your rings.”

  
Keith feels Lance’s hands tremble as he slides the ring he chose on Keith’s finger. Keith stares at the ring that is the exact replica he holds in his hand for Lance. He lets out a soft huff and places the other ring on Lance’s finger. There’s a soft giggle and Keith looks up to find Lance all glassy eyed and smiling at him, “We match.”

Keith can’t form words right now. There’s a tightness in his chest that threatens to burst out of him. He’s warm all over as he anticipates what comes next.

Ja’thur steps away and comes back with a small ornamental bowl in his hand. “Take each other’s hands and place them in the bowl.”

Keith and Lance do as they are told and place their hands into a cool liquid and hold them there for several seconds. Ja’thur nods and they lift their hands. “Please kneel and face each other.”

Keith releases Lance’s hands and remembers what Maya told him about this part. He faces Lance and kneels on the pillow sitting back on his heels. He holds his hands out in front of him and waits. Lance has done the same. Ja’thur puts away the bowl and comes back placing a hand gently on the crown of both Keith and Lance’s head. “And now Keith and Lance will entwine their hearts just as Rei-Sa’s heart entwines with the land.”

Keith’s heart is beating hard. He’s faintly aware of the people watching, of the many eyes, but he’s mostly aware of Lance. His fingers are still wet from the liquid in the bowl and he reaches forward. He places his forefinger just under one of Lance’s eyes and traces down one cheek and then the other, “I will dry your tears when your heart breaks.”

He brushes a finger across Lance’s forehead, “I will care for you when you’re not feeling well.”

He cups Lance’s cheeks with trembling hands even as his thumb trails across Lance’s bottom lip, “I will kiss you every day to remind you of my love.”

Keith lets his hands travel slowly down Lance’s neck and across his shoulders, “I will lift the load from your shoulders when it seems too heavy for you to bear.”

Light fingers dance across Lance’s arms and down to nimble fingers, “I’ll hold your hands and lead you when you feel lost.”

  
Keith brings Lance’s hands one at a time and gently kisses them and finally places a palm on Lance’s chest, right where his heart is, “I will hold your heart with everything I have and protect it to the best of my ability so that it will never break.”

Lance lets out a shuddering breath. His cheeks bear the track marks of real tears and his own fingers tremble as he reaches forward. He traces both thumbs across Keith’s eyelids, “I’ll watch over you so that you’ll always be safe when you sleep.”

Keith keeps his eyes closed memorizing the feel of Lance’s fingers dancing softly across his face and he can’t help the soft smile. He hears Lance let out a gentle laugh, “I’ll always do everything I can to keep this smile on your face.”

Lance shifts and Keith feels a cool trail across his skin everywhere that Lance has touched him. He wonders if Lance felt the same thing, if it was an effect of the oils they dipped their hands in, if it was the magic of their bonding.

Keith opens his eyes to see Lance folding his hands over Keith’s, “I’ll hold you in my hands with the same love and care that I hold my mama and papa until you’re so intertwined they become your own family.”

They continue on for several more minutes, trading promises and tracing lines along their skin. Fingers dance up and down arms, soft patterns along their backs, whispers to heal scars both physical and emotional, promises of love forever.

Keith isn’t sure how long he and Lance have been sharing their promises for all to hear. It seems like forever and yet it seems like only seconds have past. Ja’thur stands before them once more, “Keith and Lance, before we witness the bonds you have woven with each other, turn and witness the bonds of love between our people.”

Keith and Lance both turn to face the crowd. Each person except for the Paladins are glowing with patterns of their own individual colors. Keith spots Maya in the crowd and notices the beautiful yellow painting her coal black skin. She turns and wraps her arms around her partner who is painted in a bold blue. When they hug the blue and yellow patterns dull momentarily and then as if by some unseen magic a brilliant green overlaps their individual colors. The pattern isn’t as precise but it’s still just as beautiful. Keith feels tears fall freely when he realizes that the green is from when Maya and her bonded traced their own patterns for their own ceremony. The coolness of the patterns that Lance’s own fingers have left now begin to warm but he doesn’t look at his own skin just yet. He continues to marvel at the jagged lines and swirls on the people before him. Reds and yellows becoming orange, white and red becoming pink, colors blending to become thousands of other shades of love. Keith feels a familiar hand squeezing his and he finally turns to Lance. He lets out a soft _oh_ when he sees the blue of Lance’s original patterns overlaid with a deep purple, the perfect blend of Lance’s blue and Keith’s red. He can see where his fingers traced constellations of freckles on one shoulder, a gentle swipe of color on lips, a trembling jagged line across his forehead, and a strong palm just over Lance’s heart. His own body is covered with the patterns that Lance has given him.

Ja’thur takes both Keith and Lance’s left hand and places them together in his own hands. “I have one more thing to tell the two of you. The rings you have chosen are the least expensive of those we could have given you. The two of you did not look for the most extravagant or most expensive, but you found rings that while not rich in monetary value, they are rich in craftsmanship. The vines on each ring took over three months to carefully etch to perfection. The red and blue of the flowers are actual petals harvested from Rei-Sa’s heart. The red is the color the flower blooms in the summer heat which is quite fitting for the former Red Paladin of fire. The blue is the color of the bloom in the icy winter. Also fitting for the former Blue Paladin of water and ice. But regardless of the season, when the light of the full moon hits Rei-Sa’s heart blooms purple.”

Ja’thur waved a hand and an opening appeared. There above Keith and Lance was a brilliant full moon that shone down on them. Ja’thur held their hands up, “Look.”

Keith could only stare at the ring on his hand. Where once had appeared red and blue flowers were now purple flowers that matched the purple that painted their skin. Without a second thought Keith surged forward and kissed Lance. He held his face gently letting his thumbs wipe at the tears on Lance’s cheeks. He pulled away briefly just to push back for another kiss. Lance kissed back just as enthusiastically only breaking away to whisper “I love you” between each kiss.

After one last kiss Ja’thur raised his hands, “Let us welcome our newly bonded and celebrate their love.”

The celebration lasted for hours. There was food and dancing. Allura and Hunk hugged both Lance and Keith wiping at their own eyes. Allura placed a kiss on both of their foreheads, “That was beautiful. I am honored to have witnessed that.”

Shiro hugged Keith tight, “I’m proud of you.”

Pidge gave them both a quick hug and waved her phone at the two of them, “I managed to video the part where you two made your vows. I’ll send it to your phones later.”

Lance pulled Pidge into a side hug and a quick kiss to the top of her head, “Aw you do care!”

Pidge just shrugged and gave them both a soft smile, “Yea I guess I do.”

Before the celebration ended, Keith was stopped by Maya who handed Keith a small bundle, “What’s this?”

Maya just smiled, “A present of sorts. The dye we use to paint the marks on our skin truly never leave our skin. I only hope the same is true of your skin. We have other bonding ceremonies on our planet to see and remember the promises we made to our bonded. While you and Lance are not from here I have enclosed something that may allow you to once again see the promises you made to each other, but it will only work if there is a full moon.”

Keith gripped Maya’s hands, “Thank you.”

Years later after the war ended, when Keith and Lance married in Cuba, Keith made sure their wedding was held the night of a full moon. After the wedding Keith and Lance made their way to the beach. They stood barefoot in the soft sand and Keith reached forward and carefully unbuttoned Lance’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and tossed it to the side. He removed his own shirt and then reached in his pocket for a small jar. He opened the lid and dipped his fingers inside and Lance did the same. While the moon shone brightly above they traced patterns onto warm skin that shone a brilliant purple while they whispered promises of love to each other. It had become a custom for the two of them that no matter what planet they were on, if there was full moon they would take the time to remember the night. It was a night that had been born of impulsiveness, but also from the need to have a positive reminder on those planets instead of the war they fought. It had been a simple reminder that above all else, love wins.

_Love is power, love is a smile_

_Love reaches out, love is the remedy_

_Love is the answer, love’s an open door_

_Love is the only thing worth fighting for_

_Love Wins: Carrie Underwood_


End file.
